Naruto the death God
by Jreaps24
Summary: Naruto with properties from Dante's Inferno. Naruto harem. lemons
1. CH 1 Sasuke retrieval success

**This part is taken from ****hadouken5****'s story execution day but I will slightly change things here so it will go in a direction where I could incorporate an idea I thought of. The pairings will be different too though I'm not sure right now. **

"Human speech"

'Human thoughts'

"**Demon speech**"

'_**Demon thoughts**_'

A bloodied and half-conscious Naruto stumbled through the Konoha gates carrying an equally injured shinobi over his shoulder. It had been a painful battle to retrieve the 'last' Uchiha, but in the end Naruto managed to overpower Sasuke's chidori with his own rasengan. He felt proud at his success that he the dead last beat the rookie of the year when not even the others could do so. Oh yeah at this rate he would surely be hokage soon. He would make sure his kaachan could sit back and relax as he defeated the enemy known as paper work.

In any case, just minutes after their arrival, the rest of Team 7 made their way to the struggling duo. Sakura was the first to step up. She quickly took the would-be brooding bastard and ran off to the hospital, whispering, "Sasuke-kun." Kakashi turned to the blond and gave him an eye smile. "Go get yourself to the hospital, Naruto. I have to go check up on Sasuke now." With that, the lazy copy-nin shushined away, leaving Naruto alone in the middle of the street.

Naruto sighed, it was always like this. Make sure the Uchiha is safe and happy then leave Naruto all by himself. He slowly made his way to his apartment knowing the people at the hospital would never allow heal him and collapsed onto his bed before slipping into a dreamless slumber, allowing the darkness to once again envelop his mind.

At the hospital, Sakura turned to Kakashi with tears streaming down her face. She was worried about Sasuke and only him like always. None of them even bothered to check on Naruto or even think about him once.

"Will Sasuke-kun be alright?" You could hear the desperation in her voice.

Kakashi sighed; he knew that Sasuke would be in deep trouble once he woke up. Leaving Konoha as a missing-nin to go over to Orochimaru was bad enough, but to attack a group of Konoha shinobi, and using an assassination jutsu on one was grounds for immediate execution despite being konoha's last Uchiha.

"Physically, yes, but I'm more worried about the legal consequences Sasuke could face."

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sasuke ran away to join Orochimaru, one of Konoha's greatest enemies who killed the sandaime not too long ago. Pakkun also says that he attacked Naruto with the intention to kill judging by the amount of blood Naruto loss. According to standard shinobi protocol, Sasuke would be forcibly removed from active duty and serve as breeding stock for future generations of Sharingan wielders."

Sakura's eyes widened. She didn't go through all that suffering, waiting for her Sasuke-kun to come back, just to watch him be punished so severely.

"B-b-but Kakashi-sensei, is there anything we can do to save Sasuke-kun"

"Well there is one way, Sakura. Sasuke, You, I and Naruto will likely be called upon to testify during his trial. Sasuke has many supporters on the council, so we only need to bend the truth slightly in Sasuke's favor to ensure his continuation on our team. Hopefully Naruto won't mind."

"He won't, since when has that baka ever been serious? So let me get this straight, we tell them everything we know and leave out parts that make Sasuke look bad like the chidori and the curse seal?"

Kakashi eye-smiled, things just might work out after all.

"Right, Sakura. Soon things will be back to normal."

Meanwhile, Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya were leaving Whirlpool country with identical smirks on their faces. Surprisingly enough, this wasn't because Jiraiya managed to scheme his way into Tsunade's pants. The reason for their mutual satisfaction was the birth certificate that Tsunade had finally secured and was currently holding in her pouch. The trio had left Konoha to investigate Naruto's ancestry, and was not at all surprised at the results. In fact, Tsunade felt rather stupid that she hadn't noticed it before considering he was related to them. Tsunade blamed drinking while jiraiya blamed his stupidity.

"Makes you feel rather stupid, doesn't it, Tsunade-hime? I mean we thought Minato was an orphan only to find that he was our child. How did we having a child slip our minds so easily? Then there's the fact that our son had a son of his own."

"Yeah, but it explains a lot, really. I can't wait to see the old farts' faces when they see this." Tsunade gleefully imagined the looks of shock on Koharu and Homura's faces. "Maybe they'll die of a heart attack." Tsunade giggled, causing Jiraiya to look over in concern.

"You okay, Tsuna-"

He was cut off by the chakra-laced punch colliding with his skull.

"Come on, you pervert, let's hurry up and get back home to our grandson."

With that, the two Sannin and one assistant set out to return to Konoha, blissfully unaware of the disaster that lay ahead.

The next day, Naruto was waiting at Team 7's normal training ground waiting for his teammates to show up. Patience and tranquility were not traits that were generally associated with Naruto, so after sitting around for a few minutes, he decided to get started himself. After a few light stretches and warm-ups, Naruto crossed his hands into the familiar hand seal and shouted out **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. Twenty clones surrounded the Jinchuriki and leapt as one towards the original. _'Showtime'_ he thought, pulling out several shuriken.

Throwing the shuriken, he was pleased to see that most of them hit their mark, effectively dispelling the clones. An intrepid clone leapt forward only to be kicked in the face. The remaining clones started to cautiously circle their creator. The original Naruto charged forward, fists flailing and managed to catch the clone in the ribs. The remaining clones ran straight at Naruto, who started to charge up a Rasengan. The clone army and the swirling maelstrom met, causing the remaining clones to poof out of existence.

'_Heh, looks like I'm still the best Naruto after all, going to be Hokage-dattebayo. Hmm, when will Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan come? Maybe I'll ask Sakura-chan if she wants to go eat ramen. Me and sakura-chan eating ramen dattebayo. Oh boy oh boy miso ramen, pork ramen, and some shrimp ramen, I can't wait. Hey! I have a coupon for a free bowl at Ichiraku's. Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen… what the…?'_

Naruto was roused from his musings by the appearance of several ANBU who quickly flanked the jinchuriki with drawn weapons.

"Uzumaki-san, your presence is requested at the council immediately. You will come at once."


	2. CH 2 Betrayal

Naruto shrugged, maybe Tsunade was resigning and he was named immediate successor. Wait a second, Tsunade was out doing some secret Hokage stuff so what the hell did they want? Naruto allowed himself to be shushined out of the training grounds and into the Hokage tower. _'I so have to learn that. Then teme wouldn't stand a chance against me-dattebayo!'_

Walking down the hallway, Naruto tried to strike up a conversation with the ANBU, asking them about their missions, weapons and training, but they all stayed silent. Finally, they reached a large wooden double door, which Naruto knew led to the council's chambers. He was surprised when the door opened, revealing Sakura and Kakashi with smiles on their faces. _'Hey, maybe we're all getting promotions from bringing back Sasuke-teme. One step closer to Hokage and all the ramen I can eat.'_

"Hey what's up Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ah, Naruto, sorry about being late, but we were summoned to the council earlier."

"That's alright-dattebayo, Kakashi-sensei; they called me in as well. Hey Sakura-chan, how about we go get some ramen later today?"

Subduing her immediate rejection reflex, Sakura thought for a second. _'It couldn't hurt, and I guess I ought to do him a favor for helping save Sasuke-kun.'_

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"That's alright, Sakura-chan, I'll just- EHH?"

The pink-haired kunoichi winked at Naruto and walked out with Kakashi. Before Naruto could turn around to make sure his ears weren't playing pranks on him, he was roughly pushed inside the council room. Naruto was about to yell at the rude ANBU, but bit back his retort and silently gulped as the door slammed shut. Dense as he was, he somehow knew that he wasn't getting that promotion today. The grins the council members were sporting weren't the same grins that Teuchi and Ayame wore when giving him an Uzumaki special 'on the house.' These were smiles that brought to mind visions of Orochimaru getting ready to play with little kids.

Over at Ichiraku's ramen stand, Teuchi and Ayame sneezed, which caused Ayame to unwittingly knock a dish of Suna death peppers into a bowl of Ramen. The buxom waitress then placed the hazardous bowl in front of an unsuspecting Rock Lee.

Elsewhere, Orochimaru was giddy with excitement. He was furious when he found out that the Uchiha had been recaptured by a genin squad that had managed to kill his elite Sound Four and Kimimaro. The reason for the Snake Sannin's happy demeanor was the Playboy scroll in his hands. Indeed, lured by the promise of underage boys at play, Orochimaru was conned into purchasing common soft-core smut. Stifling the strange urge to sneeze, he gingerly opened the scroll, only to scream in fury when the busty blonde bombshell was revealed.

Back in the council chambers, Naruto had finished describing his battle with Sasuke and the events leading up to the confrontation, as well as snippets of their past interactions.

"… so then I picked up Sasuke-teme and brought him back to Konoha, and then Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei to the hospital."

The council members looked at one another without speaking. An imperceptible nod passed among the members before Danzo, leader of the mysterious ROOT, spoke up.

"Boy, do you swear that you have told us the whole truth? Know that lying to the council is a serious offence."

"Of course I do dattebayo!"

Homura smirked and snapped his fingers, instantly summoning two ANBU. The first slapped a demon suppression seal on his forehead while the other clasped his hands and feet together with chakra-binding handcuffs, causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"What the… what's going on?"

Hyuuga Hiashi stood up.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are charged with reckless endangerment of your team, attempted murder of a Konoha nin with an assassination jutsu multiple times, attempted release of a demon, and perjury during your testimony regarding your crimes."

Through his constricted throat, Naruto could only ask, "Huh?"

Danzo cleared his throat, holding up two scrolls.

"I have here the recorded testimonies of Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi, both of which concur with each other and to an extent match with yours. However, there are a couple of critical points where the details don't match"

He unsealed the first scroll and pumped some chakra into a seal, causing an image of Kakashi to float above the scroll. The masked-nin was speaking.

"_Honorable Elders, although I was not part of the retrieval team, I had my summon Pakkun travel with them to assist the search. Before I came here, I asked him to give me the details of Naruto's battle with Sasuke._

"_The two were evenly matched throughout most of the fight. Fortunately, neither of them was using lethal force, they were trying to knock the other out. Right when the fight was about to come to a close, Naruto started to use Kyuubi's power, which gave him the advantage momentarily. From the account given to me, it appears that he was being possessed by the demon in order to defeat Sasuke. Before Naruto could deal the finishing blow, the curse seal started to activate._

"_From what Pakkun has said, it appears as if the presence of Kyuubi's youki was strong enough to draw out the evil influence of the curse seal, which Sasuke had been fighting for the past few months. By then, both sides were ready to collapse from exhaustion. Naruto created a rasengan and Sasuke countered with the chidori._

"_However, before the attacks met, Sasuke was able to partially regain his senses. He powered down the chidori, but was struck by the rasengan in the chest. We were lucky enough to retrieve the last Uchiha and get him to the hospital, where he is expected to make a full recovery. We estimate that he should be ready to return to active duty in a couple of weeks…"_

The image slowly faded, leaving a stunned Naruto. Why the hell did Kakashi lie about the fight? The way he described it almost made Naruto seem like the bad guy…

Before Naruto could speak up or object, Danzo had unsealed the second scroll, and an image of Sakura was projected.

"_Sasuke-kun has always looked out for the good of the team. It was thanks to him that we became genin in the first place. He was the one who impressed Kakashi sensei enough to not fail us right away, and then he figured out the true meaning behind the exam when he gave Naruto-baka some of his food._

"_Then, on our first C-ranked mission, Sasuke-kun saved us multiple times, even when Naruto and I were too frightened to move. In our first fight, he managed to save the both of us before Kakashi finished things up, and then later, when Zabuza trapped Kakashi, Sasuke-kun managed to save him by getting Zabuza to release Kakashi._

"_Even after he got that horrible curse seal, he was still thinking about Team 7. He saved Naruto and me from that Gaara, even after Gaara knocked me unconscious. Then, when Naruto challenged Sasuke-kun to a fight in the hospital, Sasuke-kun only accepted to try to help the baka to blow off some steam. Thank goodness Kakashi-sensei managed to stop Naruto before he could use his rasengan…"_

Naruto didn't bother to listen anymore and instead closed his eyes. The pain of betrayal was too much for the jinchuriki. He couldn't believe that they would lie on him. He gritted his teeth in anger. The teme took all of the glory while they made him look like the villain. A familiar voice growled in the back of his mind.

'**Kill them, rip them to shreds'**

'**Let me take control. That seal and those puny mortals mean nothing to us if you let me take over'**

'**I will grant you the power to take your revenge. You will be a god among ants'**

'_I will never give in to your false promises and evil intent. You will go down with me into the pools of hell. Why would I trust you when all you want is freedom?'_

'**You foolish mortal, we could rule the world, and yet you shun my power for a village that has turned its back on you from the moment you were born. I know of the hatred you harbor. You just need to let it go, and I would lead you from there.'**

'_Why would I trust you now? The answer is that I'll never trust you now or never. I'll find a way around this."_

With a hardened resolve, Naruto once again faced the smirking council members. Apparently, the recording of the pink-haired kunoichi had finished playing.

"We also have a written testimony from Uchiha Sasuke confirming these statements. We will now pass our judgment."

"Uzumaki Naruto, we find you guilty of all aforementioned crimes. You will be placed in a maximum security prison until we decide on your punishment. For your sake, do not make any attempt to escape."

With that, Naruto was whisked off to prison without being given a proper chance to defend himself. His anger continued to grow on his way out.


	3. CH 3 Decision

Once Naruto was gone, Danzo turned back to the other council members.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the opportunity of a lifetime has been laid before us. The Hokage has left town, making Homura and Koharu the final decision makers regarding shinobi matters. Normally, a situation like this would warrant a harsh reprimand as well as a two month suspension from missions. However, in the case of an extreme violation of the shinobi conduct, as determined by a unanimous vote by the council members, the punishment can be immediate execution, public or private. I trust that all of you on the council are in support of the motion to immediately execute the demon?"

Looking over the nodding heads and shouts of assent, some more enthusiastic than others, Danzo couldn't help but smile.

'_If I can't have the demon as my tool, then I must exterminate him.'_

"I assume you all wish to make this a public spectacle. We must hurry if things are to run smoothly."

A few days later, over at Team 7's training ground, Sakura was fiddling with a scroll that the council members had given her earlier that day.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, is Naruto be alright?"

Kakashi smiled. "Of course, Sakura, since when have we ever had to worry about our blond baka? He's probably taking a break for a while. Maa, it looks like I'll have to scold him for that when he shows up. Now why don't you open that scroll and see what's inside."

Sakura opened the scroll and pored over the contents. Her eyes grew wide and she squealed.

"I'm being promoted to chuunin!" 'One step closer to winning Sasuke-kun's heart'

Kakashi ruffled Sakura's hair, with his eye curving into a 'u'.

"Congratulations, Sakura, you're the first one on the team to be promoted, although you can be sure that Sasuke and Naruto are sure to catch up quickly. There should be a storage seal with your chuunin vest inside, take a look."

Sakura complied, and with a poof of smoke, her very own chuunin vest fell into her waiting hands. While she stood, admiring her new vest, a messenger bird flew overhead, summoning all available shinobi and civilians to the village's main plaza. Kakashi placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, breaking her off from her fantasies, and shushined the two of them back into the hidden village to pick up Sasuke and answer the summons.

Tenten was not a happy kunoichi at the moment. Her teammate Neji had been hospitalized with a stab wound through the hand, which was especially bad since Neji's Jyuken relied on his hands. That meant that she had been stuck with the twin Green Beasts of Konoha alone. They were currently catching a light lunch at a nondescript ramen stand when suddenly, Lee's face turned dark red and smoke started to leak out of his ears. Tenten started to back away, not knowing exactly what was wrong, but wanting nothing to do with her youthful teammate.

"YOSH! THIS RAMEN HAS STOKED MY FLAMES OF YOUTH LIKE NO OTHER! AYAME-CHAN, YOUR YOUTHFULNESS HAS INSPIRED ME TO NEW HEIGHTS! IF I DO NOT MATCH THIS YOUTHFULNESS TODAY, I WILL RUN AROUND KONOHA 500 TIMES BACKWARDS, AND IF I FAIL THAT, I WILL CLIMB UP THE HOKAGE MONUMENT WITH ONLY MY THUMBS."

"LEE! YOUR UNDIMINISHED FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGHTER THAN EVER BEFORE!"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI"

The two met in an incredibly manly man-hug while Tenten and Neji looked away in disgust. Since when was Suna Death Pepper Ramen an actual menu item? It was then that Neji spotted the messenger bird flying overhead.

Team 8 and Team 10 were gathered together at the barbeque restaurant eating lunch. Actually, Choji was the only one eating while the rest tried to pick out uneaten pieces of meat from the grill. Ino and Kiba were yelling at Choji for eating all the meat while Hinata tried to calm the two. Shikamaru was sleeping and Shino was calmly observing the group. It was good to be back and walking around. Shino wondered if Naruto would show up, as none of the rest of the retrieval team had seen him since the mission.

"Time to go; it looks like we've been summoned."

Asuma's gruff voice stopped the commotion. 'Why were they calling for a village-wide gathering? They had already announced Sasuke's return the day after the retrieval team made it back, and the Hokage was apparently still safe, according to the shinobi grapevine.' The two teams decided to head towards the Konoha plaza, following the growing throng of people, civilians and shinobi alike.

Danzo looked over the large gathering before him. The citizens of Konoha were all together to witness the elimination of one of Konoha's greatest enemies. Surely a new era of prosperity was about to shine on Konoha, a rebirth out of the ashes since the passing of the late Yondaime. He raised his arms benevolently and began to speak.

"Friends, I stand before you as the bearer of great news. This past week has been a blessing to Konoha. Our beloved Sasuke Uchiha has been returned to us, our relationships with our allies are stronger than ever before, and our enemies are weaker than before."

There was a loud cheer from everybody as they reveled in the power of Konoha, the unity, brotherhood and compassion that defined their existence. Uchiha Sasuke, standing with Kakashi and Sakura, smirked and waved at the crowd.

"It is thanks to the hard work, dedication and sacrifice each of you have made for your village that has made this possible. The will of fire is strong within you all."

The cheers and applause rose to new levels as the people in the crowd turned to one another and congratulated one another, smiling. Indeed, they were all proud to be a part of Konoha.

Kiba grabbed Shino in a headlock, much to the indignation of the bug user.

"You hear that, bug-boy? We're fucking awesome!"

"Inuzuka Kiba, I share your enthusiasm, but you will kindly remove your body off my person before by insects drain you of every drop of chakra running through your coils."

Kurenai simply shook her head, except for the fact that they weren't both excellent trackers, the two were complete opposites and a general headache to be around. Enough was enough.

She hit the two upside the head to silence her bickering team. Danzo looked like he was about to start speaking again. Kiba turned his attention back to the stage, and Shino pushed his glasses further up his face.

"There are two shinobi amongst who have recently exemplified this spirit to its fullest, and although the details are classified, I wish for them to receive the recognition they deserve. They are Hatake, Kakashi and Haruno Sakura!"

Thousands of heads whirled as one to focus on the surprised, but smiling jounin and the slightly bashful new chuunin. The pair raised their hand to acknowledge the crowd. Sakura waited for the inevitable insult to her forehead from her long-time rival, but all she heard was applause. How strange.

Fifty feet away, a blonde kunoichi was seething. How dare Sakura surpass her once more! She didn't even go on the retrieval mission to recover Sasuke-kun. If this kept up, Sakura would continue to advance and maybe even become Tsunade's apprentice. Before she could shout out in protest, Shikamaru's shadow froze her in place and Choji clamped a large hand over her mouth, effectively muzzling the loud kunoichi.

"Man, so troublesome."

"Yeah, what about Naruto though?"

"MMMPHHH!"

On the inside, Danzo was laughing. Things were going so easily, why hadn't he done this before? Soon, his position as Konoha's savior would be secured by finishing the job the Yondaime started thirteen years ago.

"Thanks in part to the efforts of these two brave shinobi; we have finally been able to subdue one of our greatest enemies, a menace that has prowled through Konoha these past thirteen years. Too long, we have let this danger walk through our streets, threatening our women, elderly and children. But no more will that happen. From now on, my friends, we can walk down our peaceful streets without fear of being killed in cold blood. We can put our children to sleep knowing that they are safe from the evil influences of Konoha's greatest villains. Thirteen years. Thirteen years we have lived in fear of its terrible wrath, but I stand here today, Konoha to tell you that we may cast away these shadows of fear and instead step into the light, for today is the day that we slay the demon once and for all!"


	4. CH 4 Execution

Most of the older citizens erupted into the loudest cheers yet while the younger generation looked around, slightly confused but still applauding. Danzo's face, projected onto the large screen behind him for the benefit of those too far to see clearly, shone with righteous self-conviction.

In a poof of smoke, four ANBU appeared and started to perform a set of identical hand seals. Then, with a second poof, a large, hooded shinobi appeared with a mace in one hand and his masked prisoner's shoulder in the other. The four ANBU finished their hand seals at the same time and simultaneously called out **Shishienjin no Jutsu**. A shimmering, yet semi-transparent purple barrier of flame rose up, separating the crowd from the stage. For the four ANBU maintaining the jutsu, it was rather ironic that the very jutsu that prevented the rescue of the Sandaime during the Sound/Sand invasion was being used as to power Danzo's ideal of a new Konoha.

The executioner smirked. He lived for moments like this. The Sandaime rarely approved of public executions, and the Godaime had outright refused to allow such a practice. As the head executioner of Konoha, he had the privilege of watching countless criminals die by his hands in numerous manners. The moment when the Shinigami claimed his victim's soul, the fleeting terror that flew over the visage of all of the captives gave him an indescribable pleasure. Today, he was going to share this delight with all of Konoha. It was time, he noted, as Danzo gave the signal. He pulled out his knife and got prepared, removing his captive's mask and with a quick slash of his knife, his shirt.

Naruto felt the mask slip off his face, but kept his eyes screwed shut. Then he felt his shirt slide down to the ground as cool metal snaked its way up his body, ending at his throat. On the outside, he stayed silent without moving a muscle, but inside his mind, he was waging a fierce battle with the great fox demon.

'**BRAT, THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US! WE STILL HAVE TIME, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS TAKE OFF THAT SEAL'**

'_Again kyuubi, I will not trust your words of deceit. Plus how will I know that you won't target my loved ones. Besides I know I'm going to die for this disgusting village so why not take you with me._

**'WHAT PRECIUOS PEOPLE DO YOU POSSIBLE HAVE? **_**THEY DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU; YOUR WHOLE TEAM ABANDONED YOU! THE UCHIHA SENT A CHIDORI THROUGH YOUR CHEST! THE OTHER TWO BASTARDS STABBED YOU IN THE BACK JUST TO SAVE HIS SORRY ASS!'**_

'_Say what you will, but I will not listen. You refused to heal me while I was being tortured in hopes that I would crawl on my knees and beg to you, but I did not. You're scared, Kyuubi, scared that you will die and be dragged to hell while I'm whisked away to meet my family."_

'_**DON'T YOU GET IT, BRAT? AS PARTNERS, NOTHING WOULD STAND IN OUR WAY. YOU COULD DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, DESTROY THE WORLD, SAVE THE WORLD. HELL, YOU COULD CREATE YOUR OWN WORLD. FUCKING THINK ABOUT IT! DON'T DO ANYTHING FOOLISH!'**_

'_I have and I refuse to listen to you anymore. Farewell for now, Kyuubi. I'll see you in hell soon.'_

'_**AAAAARGH'**_

Resigned to his fate, Naruto raised his head to face for the last time the village that he had fought and bleed for. He couldn't believe they would torture him like this after everything he did for them. It was in this moment that his dream for hokage died along with the hope of regaining the villagers trust. His love for sakura died too as she helped condemned him to the torture he received. Almost everyone to him was now his enemy. The only ones that weren't to him were Tsunade, Iruka, Jiraiya, Shizune, Hinata since she was nice to him, the ramen workers, the konohamaru corps, and anko since she did not show any hate towards him. He did not see the sad looks on the Rookie nine's, Team guy, or their sensei's face so they were considered enemies to him too. He thought about his short list of people who he did not hate.

Kakashi's lone uncovered eye widened at the horror. _'This can't be happening… it wasn't supposed to turn out this way_.' Next to him, a pale-faced Sakura was trying to understand the situation.

"K-kakashi-sensei, why is Naruto up there? Why are they going to kill him? What did he do?"

The copy-nin was stunned and couldn't answer. Dimly, the shinobi part of his mind registered the fact that Naruto was at the complete mercy of Danzo and the ANBU locked within the barrier. There was no way to save the blond jinchuriki even if his muscles would obey. He could only hang his head in shame. Then, Naruto lifted his head and Kakashi reluctantly mirrored the action and looked his student in the eyes. Or he would have, if they were still there.

Knowing of Kyuubi's incredible healing powers, Danzo gave his ROOT free rein to inflict whatever torture they wished. The more sadistic shinobi were more than happy to oblige. By the time they were done, even the cruelest ROOT member held a grudging respect for the jinchuriki. The boy, correction, young man had withstood every punishment ROOT had given without complaint. Even when they carved out his eyes, one by one, the only sign that he had felt any pain was the slight twitch in his neck. When they branded him in the forehead, Naruto acted as if he didn't notice. While they were doing this to him, Naruto's hate started to increase. It was through hate that he could ignore the pain he received. The ones torturing sensed it but said nothing as he was unable to do anything and would die soon.

'_My God, what did they do to you, Naruto?'_

As a battle-hardened kunoichi, there was little that Kurenai hadn't seen already. Watching shinobi kill each other was normal, and with the brutality of battle came shattered limbs, internal organs spilling out of bodies and the pervasive stench of death. The sight before her magnified by the screen set up behind the stage, horrified and sickened her.

She fought the urge to throw up as she tried to tear her eyes away from the grizzly spectacle. Subconsciously, her medical training kicked in as she looked over his injuries. It looked as if both eyes had been dug out by a kunai. There was a large burn that started along his right cheek and trailed all the way down his body. His left arm looked as if it had been broken multiple times. She counted three, maybe four broken ribs. There was a stab wound in his stomach that had left a visible scar, which was almost as large as the fist-sized scar over his sternum. Finally, branded across his forehead were the words, "DEMON OF KONOHA."

Kurenai once again warded off the wave of nausea that had risen in her throat as she ended her brief medical diagnosis. Nearby, Ino was not as lucky as she emptied her lunch all over the ground. Kiba was about to launch into action to break through the barrier, but was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Shikamaru shaking his head.

"SHIKAMARU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WE CAN'T JUST LET HIM DIE LIKE THIS!"

"Kiba calm down, an assault on the barrier is suicide itself. Even if we manage the impossible and disrupt the jutsu, our actions would qualify as treason and we would be declared missing-nin to be killed on sight. Is that what Naruto wants?"

"Shikamaru is right," confirmed Asuma while Shino nodded his assent.

"A-a-ano, Na-Naruto-kun…"

The group turned towards the Hyuuga Heiress, wondering what she would say.

"His hands are clenched in anger.…" The others looked up to see his hands were indeed clenched in rage. They knew this didn't mean a good thing as Naruto had never showed his hate before.

And with that final thought, the execution of Uzumaki Naruto began to rousing cheers.

The executioner hit Naruto in the stomach with the mace, which sent him tumbling to the ground. A muffled scream pierced through the cheers of the crowd. Using his foot, he then flipped the blond over onto his back, face up. A swift swipe of his knife opened up a slit in his throat. _'Now, it's time to see how you die.'_ He lifted his foot and stomped down on the boy's chest; the increased pressure sent jets of blood spurting out of his throat. The executioner continued to pump on the boy's chest with his foot to the increased cheers and shouts of the crowd. _'Show me your face, the terror that grips man and demon alike in their last moments.'_

Tsunade rushed through the gates, anxiously clutching her necklace. What was this feeling of dread that was overtaking her senses? The village looked normal enough, so it didn't look like there had been an attack by a hostile village, but the deserted streets were somewhat unnerving. Where were all of the villagers? Fingering her necklace, her mind wandered to her last meeting with Naruto before she left on her trip.

_Flashback_

"_Nani? Kaachan, you're going on a mission? Ne, ne can I come with you?"_

_Tsunade resisted the tempting urge to punch Naruto through the wall and instead smirked._

"_Sorry brat, but this is a super-important Hokage-level mission that only Jiraiya and I can do, although Shizune is probably going to tag around."_

"_That's why I'm going to come along; I've got to get the experience if I'm going to become the next Hokage-dattebayo! Plus, you haven't been on a real mission in decades, so I should go with you to make sure you're safe."_

"_You think I'm weak, brat?" Tsunade brandished a glowing fist, causing Naruto to back up a few steps in caution. Insinuating that the Hokage was weak was almost as deadly as calling her old._

"_No, it's just that you're one of my precious people, and I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you while you were gone."_

_Tsunade softened. She knew she was close to Naruto, but to hear his say it warmed her heart. She got up from her desk, walked over to Naruto and gave him a big hug, unwittingly sticking his face between her large breasts._

"_Mmmrph"_

_She blushed and released the hug when she noticed the struggling Naruto. Naruto pouted for a while, but then suddenly brightened._

"_Hey, kaachan, close your eyes for a second."_

"_Huh?" Tsunade warily complied._

_She heard a light click and felt a light weight hanging from her neck. She opened her eyes and looked down, seeing her grandfather's necklace._

"_Naruto…"_

"_This way, you'll be safe, ne? It's worked for me, so it will work for you, Tsunade-chan"_

_Naruto stood up on his tiptoes and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead before leaping out the window into the streets. Tsunade stood there, dumbstruck with a slight blush creeping onto her face._

_End flashback_

Tsunade could hear a loud roar in the distance, in the direction of the village plaza. Something big was happening, and she didn't like it one bit. She gave a signal to Jiraiya and Shizune and they rushed forward with greater haste.

'_Something is definitely wrong here'_

For Naruto, everything was quiet for once. The incessant whispering for blood and gore was silenced, as the demon fox had likely retreated to some dark recess to contemplate its final moments of existence. Indeed, his mind was clearer than ever before. Was he alive? Was he dead? Pretty soon it would be all over. He barely registered the blow to the stomach and simply allowed gravity to pull him to the ground, reveling in the absence of the demonic presence that had plagued his entire life.

'_So this is how things are going to end. At least I know the people of the village won't accept me so now I don't have to work to gain their respect.'_

He continued to smile, enjoying his final moments of peace and allowed the light of death to chase away the darkness of his life.

Outside the containment barrier, smiles and nods of approval could be seen on many of the onlookers' faces, but interspersed through the crowd were various ashen faces. The sheer brutality of his incarceration and subsequent execution was something only seen within the deepest bowels of the Interrogation and Torture Department. The mere thought that something to this degree could be carried out in public and on a fellow leaf-nin was shocking.

It was sickening how the shinobi could monitor Naruto's passing life by the amount of blood that spurted out of his throat after each stomp. After what seemed like an eternity, the jet of blood started to die down, and with that, the life of the blond jinchuriki came to an end. The executioner lifted the blond by the back of his neck and presented the still body to the crowd.

This was it, the culmination of Konoha's redemption. The shouts of joy from the audience continued to rise in volume, only to be shattered by the heart-rending cry.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	5. CH 5 The new grim reaper

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!"

It was the desperate plea of a lover finding her true love dead, or that of a mother nearing her deceased child. There was a bone-chilling silence as the crowd watched Tsunade rush forward to the execution platform, closely followed by Jiraiya and Shizune.

A chakra-enhanced punch sent the executioner into a wall, and a follow up rasengan sent him through the wall. Shizune, seeing that the executioner had been disposed of, launched a series of paralyzing senbon at Danzo, who quickly crumpled onto the floor.

Tsunade cradled the boy's head in her lap. Today was supposed to be the day Naruto would finally gain the recognition and love he rightfully deserved, but instead, it marked the end of his dismal life as the container of the Kyuubi. She looked at his face, blankly staring at the two holes where his eyes had once been. Those sapphire eyes that had always shone brilliantly whenever he talked about defending Konoha and protecting his precious people were gone, plucked away by the ignorant bastards overseeing Konoha.

She raised her head and looked over the village with disgust before shushining away with Naruto in her arms.

**(Now this is where I change the direction from the original story.)**

Naruto's spirit watched as the people cheered on his death. His spirit was in the form before he went on the sasuke retrieval mission. His anger boiled at everyone present including sakura whose face he refused to look at.

"**Look what you've done stupid mortal. Now we're both dead. Are you happy now?" **Naruto ignored him and stared angrily at the cheering crowd.

"**Didn't you hear me boy?"** The fox was getting irritated at being ignored. He was about to get physical until he sensed a presence nearby. This presence scared him dearly as he knew who it was. It was the grim reaper himself here to drag him to hell. He readied himself just as everything around both him and Naruto faded out of existence. Naruto kept those images of the cheering people in his mind. He turned around just as a robed figure with a scythe appeared in black smog. The figure had ice around the bottom of the robe. Right as he appeared, kyuubi attacked as if his life depended on it. The robed figure brushed off every attack like it was nothing.

"**Kyuubi, it is unwise to anger me. You have no hope in defeating me as I am the god of death. Please surrender so I can take you and Mr. Uzumaki to hell."** This statement caught Naruto's attention.

"What do you mean I'm going to hell? I did nothing bad to deserve this. I should be heading to heaven or somewhere nice."

"**That would be true if kyuubi's soul wasn't connected to you but sadly it is meaning you will be punished for his sins as well." **This did not bode well with him so with a battle cry; he joined kyuubi in the battle.

Naruto threw a fury of punches but the reaper did not dodge any of the at all. He took it all as if it was nothing. But when kyuubi lashed his tail at him, he would quickly fade into black some only to appear with behind both kyuubi and Naruto swinging his scythe at the two. Kyuubi jumped over it while Naruto ducked under it not wanting to get cut in half. The grim reaper started teleporting in areas close to Naruto or kyuubi and tried to cut them with his scythe. Naruto due to his years of abuse had gained an ability to react quickly to danger. This allowed him to dodge his attacks while kyuubi's fox instinct kicked in. The grim reaper grew tired of them avoiding their fate so he decided to add a little power into it. He stabbed his scythe into his shadows only for a shadow in the shape of the top of the scythe to come out of the floor and almost cut them down to size.

Kyuubi saw this and grew more worried. He needed to end this soon or else it would be over. The grim reaper had yet to show his true powers so he must have thought of them as nothing which could work for them. Even giants could fall from a mouse if that giant isn't careful. Kyuubi would make sure this worked in its favor. He needed to find the perfect time to strike and there, kyuubi managed to use all nine tails and wrap them around the robed figures arms, legs, and head leaving him to drop the scythe. Naruto wasted no time in picking up the scythe and stabbing the scythe upwards piercing his chest and his head. The robed figure despite his position could not believe that he was actually going to die. Maybe it was his time to go but he would need a replacement. Using the last of his energy, he placed his boney finger on Naruto's forehead and passed on his knowledge and power to the boy who would become the new grim reaper.

As the knowledge and power was being passed on, Naruto screamed out in unimaginable pain. His appearance began to change as his new found powers flowed through his body. His hair grew down to his mid back and darkened leaving him with dark blonde hair. His skin faded to all white and his nails lengthened and his eyes took on a dark shade of blue. His body grew a little making him look like 16 years old. The shadows around him gathered around him creating a dark robe for him. As the transformation ended, so did the pain. Kyuubi could only watch in shock as he gained powers beyond his own. The fox unconsciously took a step back now that Naruto was the new grim reaper. Naruto saw this out the corner of his eyes.

"What's the matter kyuubi? Do you fear me now that I have gained this power? Well since you did keep me alive then I will keep you alive if you reveal your body kyuubi-chan. I now know that you're female which is surprising. I want you to be my companion from now on. Besides if we're a pair then neither of us has to worry about each of us killing each other."Kyuubi nodded before transforming in a woman about 20 years old with red hair, DD-cups, slim figure, and a round bottom. She wore blue kimono and blue sandals.

"Now that's what I'm talking about beautiful-chan. Let's go give konoha a surprise visits shall we."He moved close to kyuubi and grabbed her by the waist. She blushed and cursed inwardly for doing so. _**'But I'll have a strong mate for myself plus I won't go to hell. This is better than having my powers taken or being used as a sex slave.'**_ He looked over the scythe. Based on the knowledge he gained from the reaper, this was made from the spine of a dragon that was now extinct and the skull of a Lucifer. The blade was supposed to be the strongest one ever. It was suppose to be hard to kill the grim reaper but then again he had help with kyuubi and he did use this scythe to kill him. He stood for a moment and allowed his mind to wander through the new knowledge he gained.

He started separating the grim reapers life experience and his techniques from each other. It turns out that the grim reaper or rather Shinigami as they were referred to in other places had used magic known as kido that branched into sections such as bakudo, hado, and healing spells. He did not have a zanpakuto like the others because he was not like the others. The other soul reapers only escorted souls to soul society and fought hollows while grim reapers brought them to hell which was the opposite of soul society. They were capable of ripping out souls from human bodies and absorbing it for power. One side was views as saviors while the other was viewed as a nightmare. He also found that he unlike the others could travel through more than one dimension without any problems and had a domain of his own. Traveling was the ability he needed right now. He slashed forward causing a rip in dimension before going through.


	6. CH 6 The truth pt 1

The next day, Tsunade had a private funeral where she along with Jiraiya, Ayame, Hinata, Teuchi, Iruka, Anko, Shizune, Tonton, and the Konohamaru corps stood around the open casket. Tsunade placed the necklace around his neck before making her speech.

"Thank you all for coming to see such a great shinobi who was willing to sacrifice everything for this village. Naruto was our greatest village despite no one knowing about it except for a large population. Now I think I should tell you all or rather Hinata, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon since the others already know. Kyuubi was never killed by the forth hokage as he was a beast of pure energy but he was sealed inside his own son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. His mother was Kushina Uzumaki. His father's last wish was for him to be seen as a hero but people spat on that wish and treated him like the kyuubi himself which he was not." Hinata and the others were shocked.

'_So the boss was a relative of the hokage like me and he held a demon inside his tummy. He was strong so I must work hard to become stronger and make sure his dream lives on.' _Konohamaru's respect increased extremely.

'_Maybe if I was a few years older, then I could have been there for boss as a girlfriend' _thought Moegi. Ever since she met him, she felt some attraction toward him. She loved his exotic whiskers, his soft hair, and his bright smile. '_I wish you were alive so I could make you happy.'_

'_I should have told Naruto-kun how I felt and loved him with all my heart' _thought the hyuga heiress

'_Boss was such a great person to be around' _thought Udon as he wiped the huge nose dripping from his face.

"Naruto was spat on, tortured and neglected but despite all that, he still fought for us. But what they did is the ultimate form of betrayal. They killed the only reason why I returned to the village for the stupid uchiha brat. I wonder what Minato will think of this village now. I want to leave this village so badly but in doing so; I will be abandoning Nawaki, Dan, and Naruto's dream to be hokage. Naruto, I hope you are in a better place right now." She placed her head in his chest and broke down sobbed. She cried for what seems like an eternity before she could cry no more. She got back on her feet and went to continue her job as hokage. She knew Naruto would be sad if the village he loved were to get destroyed.

Everyone had taken off except Hinata. She had decided to stay with Naruto for a few while to make her speech. It was then the temperature around the area dropped causing hinata to shiver but she promised herself that she would do this. Naruto had arrived at the scene of hinata at his grave though no one was able to see him as he was not in a physical form.

"Naruto-kun, I wish you were still here. I miss you very much to the point that it hurts. I wish you were here to tell me everything was ok but now you're not. I wish I had the courage to tell you how much I love you. You mean so much to me Naruto and I will never forget you which I will make sure of it." She pulled out a small knife and carved his name on her arm.

Naruto smiled at her dedication towards him. 'Maybe she could join me and kyuubi. She could be a great wife. I wonder why I didn't see this before. Oh yeah, death makes you think things clearly.' As soon as she was sleep, Naruto approached her and changed healed her arm before replacing it with a kanji for his name. Using his scythe, he created a small dagger from an ice dragon's soul. The scythe had many people's souls that could be turned into weapons or absorbed for several reasons. He did not know why the grim reaper didn't utilize them but he sure would.

After creating the dagger, he placed it next to her. As soon as she touched the blade, she should gain the ability to use ice as some of the power from the sword would transfer to her. He would soon change her into his image and make the people of konoha suffer. He did not want to destroy his kaachan's village but they would suffer somehow. He created a letter before stepping into his body and started his plan. He healed the wounds on his body and transformed into a small baby blue fox. Kyuubi saw what he was doing and went out to find a fox's body knowing that konoha killed many of them and sometimes left them on bear traps. She came back in the form of a baby orange fox. Naruto in his new fox body lowered the casket and buried it. He moved over to hinata and licked her face a few times.

Hinata's eyes fluttered a bit then shot open at the sight of two baby foxes licking her face. She giggled as the tongues assaulted her skin. She sat up and looked at her arm to see the kanji on her arm instead of the carving. She gasped at the kanji as only one person wrote his kanji this way, it was Naruto her crush. The thought of Naruto reaching to her from beyond the grave caused her heart to flutter. Then there was the sword and the letter. The letter caught her attention. She picked it up and read it.

_Thank you hinata,_

_Thank you for being there for me. I heard your confession to me and I feel like a fool for not noticing. I wish I could return the love too but I am dead and so is my dream. I want you to continue my dream Hinata and also make these people suffer. If you love me enough then harden your heart towards all that cheered for my death. My death was caused by none other than Sakura and Kakashi who decided to lie during my trial to save the teme. I have shed blood, sweat, and tears for this village only for them to spit on my hard work. _

_I have a few things that will help you in doing so. By touching the blade near you, you will gain strong ice ability and a bond with the sword meaning that only you will be able to wield it. The sword will represent my will to continue, the two foxes represent my inner self, and the letter represents my final wish. The only ones you should spare should be the ones that showed up to my funeral. That is all I have to say._

_P.S. I will find a way to meet you again somehow._

The letter crumbled into pieces leaving a shocked hinata. Her Naruto asked her to make the lives of many suffer because of what they did. This was definitely his hand writing as she had seen it many times before and it wasn't something someone could copy. Thinking about what he said, her face grew red from rage.

"That bitch Sakura and those bastards are the reason he was killed. Naruto I'll honor you dying wishes. It's time for this princess to grow up." She picked up the dagger and felt the power and knowledge flow from the blade into her immediately. She found out it was a dragon's soul that was sealed into the blade by a grim reaper. This to her was a sign that even death wants to help her. She thought back to the funeral and all those whom showed up. She placed those on her friendly list as well as her cousin whom did not show up but she knew he did not cheer for his death as he actually set Naruto a silent prayer before she went to the funeral. She remembered the meeting with him like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_The death of Naruto hit hinata hard. He was executed right in front of her and she felt so useless. She cried her eyes out feeling all alone until a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up to find neji wrapped in bandages smiling sadly at her. He did not fully recover yet but was almost._

"_I'm sorry that his death caused you so much pain Hinata. I know how much you loved him and well, you would have made a wonderful pair. I will send him a prayer as he was the one to open up my eyes to the ignorance I've sprouted and allowed me to get closer to my cousin. Why don't you visit his funeral? I'm pretty sure the hokage will have a private one so go on to his funeral while I cover for you." She smiled before taking off._

_End of flashback_

She stood up and gave a last prayer to Naruto before picking up the baby foxes. She would carry out his last wishes which are to be hokage and vengeance over the ones who made his life hell. Each step she took toward the village, her eyes became colder. She saw people still celebrating his death. This caused her eyes to grow colder until the temperature 5 feet around her grew cold. The walk to her compound was far so when she reached her home, people thought they saw death walking to the hyuga compound. She opened the door to find a fuming hiashi. Hiashi inhaled air to give her a mouth full for crying over the demon and being weak only for it to get caught in his throat by her icy gaze. He's never seen her look this way before. It reminded him of his wife when she was beyond pissed whenever they mentioned cage bird seal. Hinata kept her gaze on him for a while as thin ice formed on the ground under feet. She turned away and took the fox to her room. Hiashi looked at the ice spot and wondered if she was becoming an ice queen like her teacher Kurenai.


	7. CH 7 The truth pt 2

Naruto took this time to explore her room. He soon found a box with pictures of him with little hearts around his face. There were a few arrows pointing at his whiskers with the words cute next to it. He smiled at the pictures of him and her now obvious love for him. Hinata watched as the foxes walked around her room exploring as much as they could. She promised herself she would take care of them but she would have to get stronger. She of course knew someone who would help her whom was her cousin Neji. She went in the direction she was sure to find him. As soon as she did so, Naruto turned his body transparent to see how his kaachan was doing. He found her sitting around the council room waiting for the others.

Meanwhile tsunade had just summoned every council member to the chambers. Fr some reason, the room dropped several degrees down. The fact that their breathing was now visible was an indication of the now cold temperature. Right as the last person entered, tsunade began her speech.

"I have called you all here to inform you that the Namikaze counts are now being blocked off by the seals that is now active." There were cries of outrage as that would mean that a large amount of money was being blocked off from everyone. The Namikaze was one of the richest clans in konoha and owned large amounts of businesses in the fire nation. It was there where several clans got their money from when they needed it.

"But how is that possible Hokage-sama, those seals has been inactive for years. How did they suddenly activate after so long?" ask homura.

"This is the reason I've called you here for. You see the reason the seals were inactive in the first place was because Minato's son was alive at the time." The gears in their heads stared turning at what she was implying.

"But if he was alive then why weren't we told about him and how did he die. When did he have a son tsunade? Why is he dead? Shouldn't he have some type of security?" homura shot off questions not hiding his irritation. Koharu backed him up.

"Yes tsunade, why weren't we told about his son? And who was his son anyway that you decided to hide him away from us?"

"While I tell you who he was, I will not be interrupted once am I clear?" She raised killing intent to make sure they knew she was serious. "His son was the same person you all executed. He was none other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He received Uzumaki from his mother kushina as a way to keep him safe from his father's enemies. Why did you think Hiruzen took such a liking to the boy as if he was his own? Minato was like family to him thus his son became the same. Plus didn't anyone once think of why he used a boy that looked exactly like him. Not only had that, but you bastards killed my grandson. Tell me why I shouldn't leave you all right now. I'm pretty sure Jiraiya's thinking the same too." Homura saw how serious she was.

"Now now tsunade let's not get hasty here over your adopted grandson." The killing intent sky rocketed beyond kyuubi.

"He was not my adopted grandson. It was me and jiraiya that gave birth to his father minato. We found out recently that minato was our son but somehow we managed to leave him behind somewhere. I did try to find him once but he vanished so I gave up. I should have known that he was my son based on his looks or the same determination as jiraiya but that's not the point anymore. Minato gave him his mother's last name so his enemies would not come after him." This nearly killed the elders with a heart attack. If he was her grandson then that means…. Naruto on the other hand was shocked at this. He looked at tsunade and decided whether or not to call her obachan or kaachan. He decided to let her keep kaachan.

"S….so you mean Namikaze was a fake name then and that he was a senju?"

"Of course, he was a senju. His bloodline did not activate yet. Anyway, the seals on the Namikaze account were only inactive because Minato made it so that as long as Naruto was alive and in this village then it would not activate. But thanks to everyone here, he is dead. That is all I wanted to tell you all." She stood up and left them to think about her words while Naruto floated behind her secretly. Hiashi and a few others put their heads down in shame for sentencing his death while others thought about how they either ignored him or sabotaged him. Hiashi took a leave to go home and think about what he truly did. He not only killed his old teammate's son but also the grandson of the legendary slug hime. Maybe if he opened his eyes then he would have seen the resemblance in him. Then there was his daughters love for the boy that could have helped the clan greatly especially when they had kids. 'I'm sorry minato and you too Naruto.'

In one week, the news of Naruto's heritage had made itself known to all of konoha that Tsunade was the mother of the forth hokage and that Naruto was actually her grandson. Many shop keepers kept their head down in shame as they were the same ones who denied him food service. Teachers were shamed of sabotaging their classmate's son. They had gone to class with minato and befriended him so when they found out that Naruto was their son, they grew sick of themselves. The person who was the most affected by the news was Kakashi. Minato was his father figure so when he found out he played a role in his death; he tried to take his own life if it wasn't for the other jounins like guy, asuma, Kurenai, and his ex-genin sakura. They asked him if this was what Naruto would have wanted? Sakura thought back to the treatment she gave Naruto and how it was affecting her now. Not only was she denied the chance of being the apprentice of the hokage to hinata but hinata hated her.

_Flashback_

_Sakura knocked on the door until she heard the hokage's voice telling her to come in. As soon as her eyes landed on the pink headed form that was sakura, her eyes became cold. Before she could make her request, hinata pushed the door open and walked pass sakura until she was close to the hokage._

"_Hokage-sama, I would like to request special training from you so I could keep Naruto's dream alive. I will take over your position someday. I also have something to show you that I want only you and those who showed up to the funeral to see. It's from Naruto himself." Sakura's ears perked up at what her teammate could actually possess._

"_Can I see it too?" It was probably a weird collection of his like ramen cups but she still wanted to see. Hinata's face twisted in anger._

"_Why don't you leave Haruno? Naruto no longer likes you anymore." Sakura upon hearing these words snapped at the supposedly timid little girl._

"_Who do you think you're talking to genin? I'm better than you plus Naruto only has eyes for me unlike you Miss Dark and weird. Naruto will never like you bitch."_

"_Fuck you whore, at least I didn't get him kill and he no longer likes you, I'm sure of that know. His spirit probably wants to kill you for the betrayal." Sakura bawled her fist up buy tsunade intervened. _

"_Sakura, could you please wait outside for a moment?" Sakura begrudged did as she was told. As soon as she was gone, hinata showed tsunade the kanji causing a gasp to escape her lips. She instantly recognizes her grandson's kanji as his hand writing was unique. She rubbed her finger over it before turning to hinata._

"_How did you get this? I didn't see this before and you last checkup was not too long ago."_

"_I went to sleep near his casket and woke up with this on. There were also two foxes and a sword nearby. The foxes were orange and blue like his jumpsuit so it has to be him trying to contact me." She did not mention the letter but she thought about it and decided to keep that information to herself. Tsunade was lost at words but then again, what could you expect from konoha's most surprising ninja. She noticed the way hinata talked about Naruto. She could sense the joy of the possibility of being contacted by Naruto. It was then she made a decision. _

"_Alright hinata, I'll take you in as my apprentice." She looked at the door before yelling, "Sakura, you may come in now." Sakura came in and got straight to her point._

"_Hokage-sama, I would like to request training under you. I have required chuunin rank and would like to continue growing stronger."_

"_I'm sorry sakura but I already accepted hinata for that position. Maybe kakashi will help you since he does have more ninjutsu that I do. He could help you get stronger." Sakura was pissed at hinata so she stomped away before she did something she would regret. Hinata turned to thank tsunade only to gulp when she saw that evil glint in her eyes._

"_Well hinata, I'm going to run you into the floor when I'm done with you. I'll train you for 2 years straight so get ready."_

"_Hai"_

_End of flashback_

Sakura did as she was told in hopes of beating the little whore later and impressing her sasuke-kun who was not punished at all for his treason. He was treated fairly by all because the council members had bent the truth behind his leaving blaming it on Orochimaru. While this happened, Naruto and Kyuubi left to his new domain to train for two years leaving hinata a letter that he himself would return. After that, he would return to konoha to his kaachan. He opened up a rift where he and kyuubi went for the next 2 years.


	8. CH 8 The return

**2 Years later**

Naruto and kyuubi could be seen walking towards konoha. This was the day Naruto would reveal himself to his obachan or kaachan figure. Over the two years he was away, he trained physically, mentally, and in the styles of the soul reaper and some ninja such as his rasengan and shadow clones. His rasengan and shadow clone was no longer the same as it was before. The only thing different about his shadow clone was that they didn't poof away after being destroyed. Instead it would turn complete black then fade away. He created different variety for his rasengan by changing the amount of power, the size of it, and even adding elements to it. He learned how to use all of his kido spells without chants as he found it a waste of time. Naruto activated his mokuton along with discovering that he had strong affinities for water, dark abyss, and wind.

He and kyuubi also developed feelings for each other. At first it started out as him claiming kyuubi which she did not mind but the longer they stayed with each other, the more they got to know each other. Naruto learned that kyuubi was not as everyone portrayed her as but she had a kind side as well as a violent side. She was mischievous, cunning, and innocent all rolled in one package plus she knew how to please Naruto with her tongue alone. Thinking of other ways she would please him caused a smile to appear on his face. Kyuubi for her part learned several things about Naruto such as he was protective of people close to him, honest, and a caring person. To anyone else, he would either be neutral or cold towards them.

The duo stopped 30 feet from konoha before transforming into small foxes as to avoid the chunin guards. Naruto had her look for a place once they were inside while he went to the hokage's tower where he would see tsunade. When he arrived there, he found her looking outside the window with a sad look on her face. This look did not fit her but he would fix that soon. He transformed back into his human form causing the hokage to snap out of her thoughts and turn to the intruder. She went into battle position immediately.

"Who are you and what do you want? And while you're at it, please release the henge you are wearing. Everyone knows that Naruto has bright blonde hair, tan skin, and bright blue eyes."

"Yes unless he rose from the dead to make some lives suffer kaachan." Tsunade grew angrier at his claim.

"Stop this nonsense and reveal yourself to me or I'll summon anbu to arrest you for your all natural life. Naruto died so stop mocking his memory or I'll kill you where you stand bastard."

"Fine, if you won't believe me then I'll prove it to you through kanji." He moved to her desk and took up a pen and paper. He wrote a few symbols and showed her. Tsunade upon seeing the kanji froze in her spot. No matter how much her mind tried to deny it, no one was able to copy Naruto's handwriting. She looked back at him as tears gathered in her eyes. She still couldn't believe it as her mind contradicted her to do so.

"Then let me take a blood sample from you to confirm this." She pulled out a scroll and had him fill a vile of blood before analyzing the blood. After she was done, she approached him then proceeded to crush him in her breast as she hugged him.

"Mmmrph"

She noticed his struggling form again and blushed as she realized what she was doing. She released him so he could catch his breath. This gave her time to really look over his appearance.

"Naruto what happened to you? Why do you look like that?"

"Don't worry obachan it's just an affect of my new powers." She froze at his words and was about to ask how he knew. "And yes I know you're my grandmother and the yondaime is my father. I was in the meeting you had in a ghost form so no one saw or sensed me. The room temperature dropped when I came in as I did not know how to fully control my power at the time. Also I can't see you as an obachan-she frowned thinking he hated her- because I still see you as a kaachan." She smiled at his words. "Anyway I came back for you and a few others."

"And who might the others be?"

"Besides you, there is shizune, Ayame, Teuchi, Hinata, the Konohamaru corps, Iruka, Jiraiya, and Anko. Everyone can kiss my ass for all I care." She frown a little as she did not want him to openly hate them.

"Well Naruto you will find things different for you now. Why not give the people another chance?" Naruto shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I can't put my trust in them any longer. They all had an opportunity and they treated me like shit. But on to a new issue, am I going to be reinstated again?" She figured he would say something like this but she had hoped against it.

"Well yes but you do know I will have to tell the council members right?" Naruto sighed sadly.

"Yes I know even though I don't like it much but I have the skills to back me up if I'm in trouble. I have been training non-stop for two years. What team are you going to put me in anyway?" She already had an idea based on teams from the past but wanted to hear his skills to see if that would be a perfect spot.

"That depends on what you specialize in Naruto. What kind of skills do you specialize in anyway?"

"Well I think I'm well rounded in destruction, healings, and restraint. My stealth skills are higher than anbu and I know how to use a scythe." Tsunade thought about the squads that he would fit in and only came up with one result.

"Well Naruto those are skills of a heavy hitter so I'm placing you with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura."

"WHAT? Why would you place me in that squad? I hate them especially the one eyed bastard and the pink haired banshee. Why would I come here just to get stuck with the little bitch?" She could already sense a headache coming until an idea occurred.

"Naruto, do you want to upset your kaachan? Your Kaachan just wanted to recreate another sannin so please bear with me plus you hate almost everyone else." Naruto's anger faded as he did not want to make her upset.

"No kaachan but is there somewhere else you could place me? What if they try something I don't like and retaliate?"

"Well could you be a good boy for me naru-kun?"He nodded. "Ok good, I'll send letters to inform the council to head to the chambers for a brief meeting. Let's head there shall we Musuko." She grabbed him and shushined to the empty chambers. They waited a few minutes until the doors opened up. Naruto stepped behind tsunade so they didn't see him yet. As the last person stepped in, Tsunade cleared her throat.

"I have called you all here to announce that we have someone being reinstated into our ninja forces today. He will retake his position as genin. You may come forth Naruto." Naruto stepped from behind her shocking everyone present. Naruto's face scanned their faces coldly.

"Well hokage-sama, if that is all I will take my leave. I do have to find somewhere to live after all."

"Don't worry about that, you will live in your father's home and everything else he owned." She handed him some keys and an envelope with documents. Naruto after receiving them turned to leave but was stopped by a homura.


	9. CH 9 Naruto's hate

"How is it that you're still alive Naruto-sama?" Naruto turned to him and gave him a cold stare.

"What, did you think I would stay dead? I always find ways to do the impossible so why not come back from the dead? Let me guess, you're disappointed that I didn't stay dead." Koharu sensed the hostility.

"Of course not Naruto-sama, I'm glad that you're alive. We needed you to bring back the senju clan so having you alive is a good thing. I'm sure you know Tsunade is no longer at that age where she is able to produce heirs. With that being said, you must have at least 4 wives minimum and you must produce children with them. If you don't have anyone, then we will select them for you." The thought of them picking his wives did not bode with him. He did not decline them forcing him to produce as he was sure his kaachan would be happy to have more senju member's babies to spoil.

"That's ok I will find my own. I already have al least two of those spots filled out." This caught the interest of Lily Haruno, sakura's mother.

"Are these women of konoha Naruto-sama? You know having a female from another village is not allowed as they could use that against us in the future somehow." She made this up as she did not want women from other villages dating their ninjas just like they did with the yondaime. She was one of the few that tried to date minato but he had eyes only for kushina. She hated kushina with a passion and wanted her dead but due to her skills in sealing and kenjutsu, her wish would only remain that, a wish. She would make sure that didn't happen again.

"They are indeed from konoha and don't bother asking who as I do not trust any of you." The others could only look down except Lily who thought one of those women was her daughter. She would ask her daughter about marrying both the Uchiha and senju so she would have the Haruno bloodline mix with the mokuton and sharingan. The Haruno was masters of genjutsu's. They could not only create genjutsu almost as strong as the nidaime hokage but dispel many due to having an inner spirit. The inner spirit is a manifestation of their inner emotions. By having an inner spirit, if a Haruno was caught in a genjutsu, the inner spirit would dispel it for them. While she was in thought, Danzo decided to make his voice known.

"What team did you place him on hokage-sama? Surely you have that set up already."

"I have placed him on team 7 to fill their spot based on the skills he presented me with. They should make a heavy hitter squad and possible the next sannin." This caused Naruto to chuckle.

"Should I start writing icha icha paradise or should I get the sake and start sending people into space via my fist." The council members all turned to see how she would react only to see her laugh.

"I'm surprises that you didn't mention giving out hickey marks to boys. Plus I already have a girl with temper as an apprentice. I'm pretty sure you know who I'm talking about since it was you who made her that way." Naruto smiled at who she was implying.

"You mean hinata, how is she now?"

"Well thanks to you, she is deadly and full of confidence." Hiashi was confused by this.

"Hokage-sama, what does Naruto have to do with my daughter's scary personality, her power and confidence? He died before she underwent the transformation so I thought it was your doing." The others cringed as they once witnessed hinata's new personality. She was cold towards most of the people in the village if the cold aura and temperature didn't indicate it.

"The sword and the cold temperature came from Naruto. He left her the sword which had a dragon's soul sealed in it. She bonded with it and gained ice ability from it." Hiashi raised his eyebrows in surprise as he wasn't aware of much.

"I was not aware of this but then again she doesn't speak to me much or stays around us for too long. I guess I will have to talk to her later." Naruto looked around the room before turning to tsunade.

"May I take my leave now hokage-sama? She nodded for him to leave. Not wasting another second, he walked out the doors. Tsunade dismissed the others from the room as they didn't have any questions left. The others went home to scheme on how to get Naruto to forgive them and possible get them to marry a female of their clan.

Naruto made his way out of the tower and into the streets of konoha. He didn't even bother transforming back into a fox. His mind drifted to the not so long ago meeting. 'What was all that Naruto-sama about? I mean being a senju member can't surely change their minds so fast. Just what are they planning? They probably want me to marry their daughters but only three of them could do so right? Oh that's right, they said four wives minimum plus they could change that. I need to find three girls I could trust to marry or rather two more since I'll add hinata. Maybe I could get anko as one and as for the last one; I'll have to look for one.' He soon bumped into someone and looked down for the source. It was a little boy about 5 years old holding an orange fox. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and a few missing teeth. Said boy was wearing an orange jumpsuit like the one he use to wear.

"Hewo my mommy said you are a hewo so I want to be wike you when I gwo up. I want to be stwong like you." He pushed the fox forward and smiled. "Take my fox-chan, it is my favowite toy but I want you to have it." Naruto stared at the child's outstretched child with an emotionless impression. A voice rang near him.

"Dan there you are I've been searching all over for you." A 25 year old woman who seemed like his mother picked him up. She turned around to the stranger only to find the same boy she mistreated several years ago. "I'm sorry Naruto-sama about him I'm his mother Ren Ine. He sees you as one of his idols ever since I told him stories of your great deeds." His face took a turn for the worst as it transformed into a face of anger.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell him that I ate children for breakfast. Just make sure he changes his suit he looks ridiculous in it." He turned away and started to walk away until a hand took a firm grasp around his wrist. He turned to find the same women with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make your life miserable but please don't take your anger out on him as he was not involved in what I did. Just look at the innocents he retains in his eyes. He did nothing to you so why do you show such hostility towards him. Please give my son a chance."

"That's the same question I use to ask. Please reframe from touching me or he will be an orphan today and the rest of his life. Maybe then he would become more like me." He pulled his arm out of her grasp and walked away leaving a crying mom. Her son looked up at her.

"Momma, where did he gow? Why did he weave fox-chan?" She didn't say anything because she didn't know what to say.

Kurenai watched the whole scene unrolled and didn't know what to think. She didn't think Naruto would let his hate stem from the adults and unto innocent children. This was not the same boy she had come to know. Even his appearance had changed along with his personality. This Naruto was full of hate compared to how he was before the execution. An anbu wearing an ox mask suddenly appeared behind her. "Kurenai-san, the hokage would like to request all jounins for a meeting immediately." He vanished as did she but not before looking one more time at his retreating form.

Tsunade stood over all the jounins and the anbu that showed up. "I have called you all here to tell you about the return of Naruto uzumaki senju. I will not go into details here but he managed to come back from the afterlife and is now reinstated as a ninja. Kakashi, I have replaced him back into your squad so don't screw up with him. I'll send him after this meeting is over. Not only that, but he is no longer the same forgiving boy you all knew. He most likely hates over 90 percent of the villagers and ninja population. Hopefully he won't hate their children."

"He already does hokage-sama." Heads turned into the direction of the voice whom was Kurenai. "I witnessed it before I came here. We need those who he cares for to bring back the old Naruto because I hate the way he's become. I only needed to see him once to know that he's become cold hearted towards all. I miss the boy who dreamed to be hokage. Maybe if we could return him then we could do the same to hinata. She also changed for the worst. I want my adopted daughter back to the nice little girl she once was and not the perfect hyuga she is now. Even the elders of their clan fear her." Kurenai's eyes were teary indicating how much she meant what she said.


	10. CH 10 Team 7 confrontation

Kakashi on the other hand just listened at the damage he had done to Naruto. 'If Naruto hated a child that much then it's most likely worst for me, Sakura, and Sasuke. He'll probably request to leave my squad soon. I have to find a way to show him how sorry I am. I wonder how he would react when he lean that I taught sakura and sasuke the rasengan though theirs is actually half the power and size of the original.' He could only pray that things weren't going to be bad. As soon as tsunade dismissed them, he went straight to his student to tell them the news. He found them at the third training ground. Sakura was asking sasuke on a date and he was busy brooding or possible thinking of ways to kill itachi. Sakura despite become a genjutsu mistress was still a fan girl and sasuke was still a brooding machine. He sighed before he appeared before them with the usually "Yo". Sakura looked up in complete surprise.

"Kakashi, your early today did something happen?"

"Yes it did, we have a new member joining our squad." Right as those words left his lips, shadows gathered into one spot before clearing leaving Naruto in all his glory. Sakura looked at him with complete fear thinking she was seeing his ghost until kakashi spoke up. "Our new member is Naruto and yes it is the same Naruto as before." Sakura sighed as her fears went away.

"Where were you then Naruto-baka? How could you pretend to be dead for so long then come back? Did you think that stunt would gain my attention? Well it won't because-"she was interrupted by Naruto's cold voice.

"Shut up haruno or else I'll kill you." She stopped her ranting as soon as his tone hit her ears. Never had Naruto spoken to her like this before. It didn't feel good at all. Kakashi saw the look of disbelieve on her face and intervened before any more words were said.

"Maa, can't we all learn to get along here? We are going to be on missions together so it's best that we get to know each other. How about we start with some introduction to get started such as your name, dreams, likes, dislikes, and hobbies? Hi my name is Hatake kakashi. My dream is to create the strongest team. My dislikes are people who abandon their comrades. And my hobbies are reading my favorite book. Your turn brooder"

"My name is Uchiha sasuke and my dream is to kill my brother and restore my clan. My likes, dislikes, and hobbies are none of your business." Sakura took her turn to go.

"My name is Haruno sakura and my dream is to help sasuke rebuild his clan. My likes are sasuke and my dislikes are- she glanced at Naruto who scoffed at her- and my hobbies are training to be the greatest kunoichi." Kakashi looked at Naruto to start.

"My name is Senju Uzumaki Naruto and that is all you need to know. I will not reveal any information to my potential enemies." Kakashi and sakura were taken back at the fact that Naruto considered them an enemy. Sasuke scoffed at his words.

"As if you'll be able to take us on loser, I'm much stronger than I was before. As a matter of fact, why don't we have a match right now?" He stood up and faced him. "This match will determine who is the strongest out of us two. I've beaten everyone from our class except you. This will prove who is superior and who is inferior. Also since you are a senju and I am an Uchiha, this will decide which side is better than whom." Naruto smiled evilly at him.

"I accept your challenge Uchiha. How about we settle this right now? What are the rules for engagement teme?" Kakashi saw the tension but he knew this match would not be one he wouldn't be able to stop but he would make sure that his students did not die.

"Neither of you can use lethal attacks towards each other. You are to aim to disarm only or else I will intervene. Other than that, you can go all out as long as your intention is to knock out the opponent or force him to surrender." Neither of them was listening to him, which this action caused sakura and kakashi to worry about what they might do. Naruto stopped for a moment.

"How about we take this to another training ground teme? I would hate to destroy the memorial stone for those who had fallen during the kyuubi attack. We can also go all out there too. Let's head to training ground 28 where no one really goes to." Naruto pulled out a scythe and made a downward slash creating a small portal and traveling through earning wide eyes from the onlookers. The shushined to the area the fight was to take place at to see Naruto waiting patiently. Naruto's scythe vanished before they got a chance to get a good look at it.

"Well teme, let's see how strong you have gotten over the years shall we." He motioned him to come. Sasuke charged at him with his sharingan blazing wildly hoping to copy anything Naruto had for his collection. Once Sasuke was close enough, he threw a punch forward for Naruto to grab. Bringing his knee up, Naruto landed a straight knee drive into Sasuke's ribs gaining a solid crunch from him. Sasuke fell on the floor in pain. Naruto shook his head at his quick fight. He didn't think he was that fast or strong but then again, Sasuke could have neglected physical training over his training into copying jutsus. He heard the Uchiha stand to his feet so he turned around in time to see Sasuke extend his right arm. At first he thought he was creating a chidori until the familiar swirl was created.

Naruto's anger boiled upon seeing Sasuke use his father's technique. He was not going to let the bastard live after this stunt. Naruto created one and charge at Sasuke who in turn charged back. As they closed the gap, Naruto slowly added wind nature to his rasengan until it formed into the shape of a shuriken while giving off a buzzing sound. Kakashi and Sakura knew this was a stronger form of rasengan but none of them knew how deadly it actually was. Just as the attacks were about to hit, kakashi appeared in the spot where they would meet and grabbed their wrist tossing them away from each other. Sasuke's rasengan hit the floor creating a small crater in the floor but Naruto's hit the floor and exploded. The explosion expanded into a round sphere filled with hundreds of wind blades. Based on his sharingan, Kakashi concluded that those wind blades would have punctured Sasuke hundreds of times. He glared heatedly at the blonde.

"What the hell was that Naruto? Were you trying to kill your teammate?"

"Of course I was dumb ass. Where did he learn my father's technique from? That technique has to be learned from someone who knows how to use it. It can't be copied with the sharingan."

"I taught both of my students the Rasengan and your father taught it to me." Naruto glared at him with so much hatred.

"So you decided to give away my family secrets without permission to a traitor none the less. I'll go see the hokage about getting me on a different team. From this day forward, we are truly enemies Hatake." Naruto faded out of existence leaving a shocked Kakashi. 'Damn it, I screwed up again. I should have known he would react this way.' He turned to Sasuke.

"What the hell was that about Sasuke? Why would you use that attack out of all the ones you copied? Then there is the fact that your rasengan is only half the power of the real version. Most likely he will get moved to another team now meaning you guys won't be able to participate in the jounin exams and for you sasuke, you won't be able to skip chuunin rank." Sasuke huffed in annoyance while Sakura look at Sasuke with worry in her eyes.

Naruto appeared in the Hokage tower to see Tsunade with a grim look upon her face.

"I'm guessing you came here to switch your team Musuko?" He nodded his head. "But there aren't any other openings for you to go to."

"Then I'll just be on my own then. If you place me on that team again, I will kill him last Uchiha or not. And I'm pretty sure you saw my **Rasenshuriken** not too long ago. That attack is an S-ranked jutsu that produces wind blades which would sever nerve channels in the body, leaving the target unable to move after being struck. They also attack the chakra circulatory system, which cannot be repaired by any form of medical ninjutsu." Tsunade mulled over his words.

"That is a deadly attack indeed but are you sure you want to be on your own?"

"Yes Kaachan, I can't really trust those from the rookie nine except Hinata. I'd rather team up with the Konohamaru corps." He said the last part in a joking manner. Tsunade got an idea and smiled


	11. CH 11 Relationship blossoms

"Then I will do just that, Naruto you teammates will be Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. Their sensei Ebisu is out on a mission for a little over 2 weeks. This leaves them free for you to take." Naruto sweat dropped at the idea. He was only joking when he mentioned that but thinking about it, it wouldn't be too bad. Tsunade summoned a few anbu to gather the gang together. In less than 10 minutes, konohamaru and the others were all together in the office. Upon seeing Naruto there, they all tackled him in a hug. Konohamaru got up followed by Moegi and Udon. This gave both sides a chance to look at each other.

Konohamaru wore long pants and a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle. He also retains his long scarf and now wears a Konoha Forehead Protector in place of his goggles. His hair was slightly longer now reaching down to his neck.

Udon sported a grey jacket and long pants but nothing else seemed to change including his dripping nose.

Moegi was the one to change the most. She now wears a Konohagakure headband. Her outfit is a sleeveless purple vest over a violet t-shirt. Moegi also has on a layered skirt with mid thigh boots. Her hair was no longer in a high pig tails but low ones instead. Her pigtails reached her waist.

Tsunade cleared her throat gaining their attention. "I called you all here to inform you that you three will be teamed up with Naruto. Why don't you all get to know each other a little more?" Naruto turned to his new teammates.

"Alright guys, follow me." They followed him until they were on top of the Hokage Monument. "Well what do you guys want to learn about me? I know you know quite a deal about me and I know a lot about you guys so I guess we should skip the introductions then. What I want to know is where your skill level is." Konohamaru was the first to go.

"Well I know the academy stuff, and the sexy jutsu. We haven't really learned jutsus form Ebisu yet. He taught us many theories and other things but much book work." Naruto sighed. He looked over his new team and evaluated them on what he would teach them base on what might work for them.

"Alright I have a plan for you three." He created two shadow clones and sent them with Konohamaru and Udon with scrolls. "I want you two to go with them into separate areas so you won't harm each other. They will teach both of you some chakra control along with a few jutsus I created. I will teach Moegi a few medic jutsu I created but she won't be able to use shadow clones to learn with. But before you learn anything, I will teach you shadow clones and the benefits that come with it." He sent his clones off and focused his attention to Moegi. He took off his shirt making Moegi go red and made a small cut. He used a finger and healed the cut with it.

"Before I teach you this, I am going to teach you some chakra control exercises. I could sense that you have a very small reserve." She hung her head in shame. "Don't worry about that, it is a good thing because you chakra control exercises will be easy plus I will boost your reserves quickly. The first exercise is the tree climbing exercise." He told her how to do the exercise along with the water walking exercise. For the rest of the day, he had her do the exercise over and over only to stop to refill her reserves when she ran out of chakra. By doing this for an entire day, her reserves had improved.

Konohamaru and Udon had troubles with the tree walking but managed to climb halfway up the tree. One week later Naruto trained his teammates in both tree walking and water walking exercises. He had Moegi's reserves at high genin now and began teaching her a basic healing jutsu, Konohamaru a destructive, and Udon a protective type. Over the week, he noticed Moegi blushing around him and would catch her staring at his abs. There was also a few incidents where she would brush against his genital making it look like an accident but he knew better that that. He of course couldn't help but stare at her round butt whenever he had a chance to do so. He couldn't help but feel attracted towards her.

'Maybe she could be my fourth wife. But I'll have to ask her before assuming that she wants to do that.' He thought as Moegi healed a small cut on his abs again. He loved the way her hands rubbed against his body. The feeling drove him over the edge. He made a small cut near his waist line and waited for her hands to heal that spot. Moegi healing the small cut not noticing the fact that he was making each cut lower and lower on his body. She just loved rubbing her hands on his body. She felt her reserves deplete again. She leaned over pretending as if her body gave out from lack of energy. She was now given the perfect opportunity to 'accidently' brush against his crotch to feel his tool again. As she felt upon him, she awaited for him to push her off thinking it was an accident again and fill up her reserves. But instead she heard a moan instead. Looking up, she noticed his eyes were closed. She rubbed him a few more times thinking he fell asleep. Naruto reached his hand and squeezed her butt scaring her. She looked back and his hand and at his face only to see his eyes now open.

"Moegi-chan, the council wants me to marry and have children with four women. Do you want to be one of them? You'll be able to touch me without making up excuses of it being an accident."

"Y-you mean you know that I was doing that on purpose the whole time and did nothing."

"I was enjoying it too much to stop you. Plus I do find you very attractive." He added pressure on her butt making her moan. "Do you want to be my wife Moegi?"

"Y-yes Naruto-kun, I want to be your wife." She did not think about it but replied as to make her boss happy just as she always wanted to.

"Do you want to satisfy you're soon to be husband Moegi?" He rubbed his crotch against her getting it to harden. "We have some time before the boys come back. Lie down and take off your panties." She did as he requested. Naruto undid his belt and pulled down his pants down enough for his penis to come out full length. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and placed his penis in her opening. He shoved it in her causing her body to freeze in pain and blood to leak out. He stopped and allowed her body to adjust to having her hymen broke. As soon as she did, he thrust into her nonstop turning her pain into pure pleasure.

Each thrust he made allowed him to feel the insides of her and how tight it was around his penis. The feeling itself encouraged him to keep thrusting. Moegi felt her insides tighten up before she gushed out from her vagina. Despite her orgasm, Naruto had yet to stop. This feeling was amazing to her and to have that feeling again would make her happy. She felt his pace quicken causing that feeling to come again. She also felt his member twitch.

"YES NARUTO-KUN, GIVE IT TO ME. FUCK ME AND FILL ME WITH YOUR SEMEN." She yelled as another orgasm washed over. He felt a build up before shooting it all in her womb. He grunted as he released a large load into her. Moegi felt her womb fill but didn't care as she was too young for pregnancy. She knew she would not get pregnant so she allowed him to fill her. When he finished letting his load in her, he pulled out and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm not done with you yet. I still have another hole to fill." He poked her anus with his finger so she knew what he meant. He felt her body tense. "Don't worry, once the pain is over, you'll feel nothing but pleasure. I want you to get on your hands and knees for this one." Moegi did as she was told. Naruto guide himself to her entrance and slammed into her. The sounds of skin slapping skin echoed. Naruto grunted at the tightness that was Moegi's ass. He nearly ejaculated early but forced himself not to unless she was satisfied.

Moegi's pain turned into please she enjoyed. She slammed her butt towards him every time he thrust forward until they were moving in a fast tempo. Naruto increased is pace become more animalistic in his thrusting. Moegi cried out in pleasure as her insides were being twisted around. The pounds started making a slush sound indicating she had her release making their skins wet. Naruto leaned in more while thrusting and nibbled the bottom of her ear. He used one of his hands and massaged her small breast making her moan more. He felt his rod twitch again but this time, Moegi pulled away and engulfed his member in her mouth. She jerked him off into her mouth and swallowed everything he released. She licked her lips before putting her panties back on. Naruto pulled up his pants and fastened his belt.

"You know Moegi-chan; you really know how to pleasure a lucky guy like me."

"And you know how to keep a lady happy Naruto-kun. Can we do this some other time?"

"We can do this whenever you like." She smiled at the concept of being filled anytime she wanted to. They moved back to training just as Konohamaru and Udon came back.


	12. CH 12 Harem chosen

"Hey boss, Udon and I got the jutsus that you gave us. We came to see how Moegi was doing with her jutsu." Naruto made a small cut on his arm and allowed Moegi to heal it.

"She's fully gotten down healing small cuts but I will get her to higher levels soon. How about the shadow clones part. How many clones can you create?" Konohamaru thought about it before answering.

"I could create 2 shadow clones before getting tired while Udon can create 1. I saw the benefits and it is amazing. I can learn many things at twice the speed of a normal person. We are going to be the best team ever."

"That is my goal for us. I want us to be a well balanced team. Moegi will have medic skills plus other skills she can perfectly utilize with her near perfect chakra control, Udon will learn some retrain and defensive jutsu, and Konohamaru will learn destructive jutsu. Those will be your primary skills while for secondary skills; I will give you all different weapon skills and special weapons." Naruto summoned his scythe then aimed towards the ground. Three balls of light erupted from the weapon before transforming into three weapons. The first was a black pair of gauntlets with red dragon designs on it, the second being a black staff with a demonic monkey on it, and the third being a black short sword with a red handle.

"I want you Konohamaru to take the staff, you Moegi to take the gauntlets, and you Udon to take the short sword. Once you have your weapons, channel some chakra in it and the weapon should give you knowledge of how to wield them plus you would form a bond that would allow only you to use the weapon. For you Konohamaru, you will learn a form of bojutsu, for you Udon you will learn Kenjutsu, and for you Moegi you will learn how to destroy things with your fist. Now go ahead and get your weapons." Konohamaru and the others grabbed their weapons and did as they were told. Instantly, information on their weapon and a style for them to utilize them flooded their respective minds. They now had information such as the kata for the style step by step, the condition which their body must meet its demand, and the element that it is affiliated with. The new information causes them to fall on the ground until the information was fed to their brain. Once that was over, they stood up wobbly.

"Well now that you have you new information, I want you all to train until you mastered the styles to the point where you can use your style on instinct. I'll leave you all some special weights to use along with simple directions. I'll also send you all jutsus in three separate scrolls. Is there anything you would like to say?" Konohamaru had stars in his eyes.

"Yes boss, why don't you become a teacher? That scroll you gave me was so easy to understand." Udon agreed with him.

"It breaks things down to the simplest forms so anyone would be able to learn it. You would be great at teaching kids how to be a ninja." Naruto huffed out his chest.

"But I only teach kids with potentials such as you guys. Think of me as an elite trainer." He sensed someone coming and pulled out a kunai ready to chop down any attackers. Ebisu appeared in the opening so he put away his weapon.

"Hello Naruto, Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi, what are you guys up to."

"I'm surprised you didn't call me Naruto-sama" said Naruto with sarcasm dripping from his voice. Ebisu merely pushed his glasses up.

"You and Konohamaru are a lot alike so I know you wouldn't like the whole Sama thing. I came here to see what you would possible teach them considering you did teach Konohamaru the **sexy no jutsu **who later taught Udon and Moegi. Such useless techniques should not be taught." Naruto had an evil glint in his eyes before he transformed into a girl with big breast, luscious curves, and slender legs. Ebisu did not have a nose bleed.

"I told you that it won't work on me. That is such a useless technique to have." Naruto approached in his sexy form and grabbed Ebisu's hand before guiding them to the breast. Once they touched, Ebisu's face turned red.

"Y-you mean this is an actual transformation instead of an-"He shot backwards prior to his nosebleed before passing out. Naruto released his transformation and started laughing at his misfortune. He did not hear the other's laughing so he turned to see pure shocked etched on their faces.

"What's a wrong with you guys? Didn't you know it was a physical transformation instead of an illusion?" They shook their heads. Moegi thought about the possibilities that could be done with the jutsu.

"Naruto-kun, you could use this to infiltrate places and save kunoichi's from being raped if you made this jutsu public to our learning system. Konoha don't offer much jutsus to the academy students or genins. The good ones are clan jutsus leaving orphans like us to find ways to get stronger on our own." She had a sad look in her eyes when she thought about her status as an orphan. Naruto pulled her into a hug.

"But you won't have to worry about that since you have me now. I'll make sure you grow stronger under my teachings. I'll make this team the next sannin or better that they were. Let's go before the pervert awakes from his slumber. Make sure you all master your weapon styles." Konohamaru and Udon took off to get their respective styles down. Naruto stopped Moegi from leaving.

"Since you're going to be my wife, you will move in with me into our new home." He moved behind her and nuzzled her neck while adding a few licks to it. "We'll have lots of fun there too." Her face was cherry red by now. "And don't worry about your clothes. I will send some clones over to retrieve them from the orphanage. There is also my bank account that you will have access to. I will take care of you my hime." Tears leaked out her eyes at the special treatment she was receiving. Naruto picked her up bridal style and carried her to the rich section of konoha and to his father's estate. He found a system that would allow those he wanted to in while the others stayed out. He keyed in his new teammates along with those who showed up at his funeral. He found the training ground and allowed Moegi to train while his clones went to get her things. The real Naruto made his way towards his second soon to be wife, Ayame. He entered Ichiraku's and greeted Teuchi.

"Hey jiji, where is your daughter I need to tell both of you something important." Ayame poked her head from around the counter.

"Hey Naruto, what do you have to say that's important?"

"Well the council said I need at least 4 wives to marry and produce children with and I was wondering if you would like to be one of them. I trust you with my life plus you are beautiful too. Will you be willing to be one of my wives Ayame-chan?" Ayame turned to her father for advice but saw him smiling.

"Go ahead and marry him musume. You deserve a little happiness in your life and he always seems to do just that for you. You know deep down you see him more than just a brother so marry him plus he will take care of you." She turned back to Naruto.

"Yes I would love to be one of your wives Naruto-kun."

"Alright, I keyed your names into my home. Can both of you move there with me? I would like it for you guys to move into my mansion with me. It has many rooms so space shouldn't be a problem."He created several shadow clones and ordered them to help them move their personal belongings. He kissed Ayame on the lips before heading off to find his next wife Anko. He found her eating red bean soup near the forest of death entrance with a faraway look in her eyes. He appeared out in the opening.

"Hey Anko-chan, what's going on?" Upon hearing the 'chan' added to her name, she choked on her soup.

"What's with the 'chan' being added onto my name?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion at the boy in front of her.

"Well the councils said I needed to marry and impregnate 4 women. I already have 3 women that will be my wives and I was hoping you would be the last one." 'Well I already have 4 but I can't tell them about Kyuubi so she will be my unofficial 5th wife.'

"Why would you choose me out of all people? My reputation isn't exactly good considering that I am snake-whore. No one wants to marry me. They usually try to get in bed with me for a one night stand but that never happens nor do I plan to let it." Anko did try to find someone to settle down with but it seems that they didn't want the same with her. They only saw her for her DD-breast and soft round ass.

"I see you as a potential wife. You're spunky blood loving attitude has gained my attention and I won't take no for an answer. I will try to persuade you into being my wife until you say yes." Anko got off from the stand she sat on and moved close enough before looking right into his eyes.

"Do you really want me to be your wife because of my personality or you just want to have sex because of my body? That's what many guys go after when it comes to me."

"While you're body is very beautiful, I want you mainly because of your personality and I believe I could trust you with my life." Anko being able to read people through their eyes saw no deception. He truly did want her to be his wife and the first one to want to do so. She pecked him on the lips making him go red in the face. "Well why don't you gather your things and move in so you will be safe. I will buy the rings soon for you and the others. You are keyed into my house so you will be able to access it without a problem." Anko smiled at the prospect of being important. 'I wonder who I will be sharing him with.'

"Who are the other wives Naruto-kun?"

"I have Ayame, Moegi, Hinata, and you of course. I haven't told Hinata that I chose her yet but I will tell her now." Right as he took two steps, an anbu showed up in front of him.


	13. CH 13 Snow country

"Uzumaki-sama, the council requests you immediately." Naruto groaned before allowing the anbu to take him to the chambers. As soon as he reached the chambers, his escort left him. He turned to Tsunade.

"Kaa-san what do they want this time?" The others were shocked at his declaration but said nothing.

"We want to know about your choice in women who will marry you soon" said Lily Haruno. She had spoken to her daughter about marrying both Sasuke and Naruto should he ask her to. Sakura after having a long talk agreed should the opportunity arise. Naruto was about to reject telling them until he saw his mother figure with the look of anticipation on her face.

"Fine my soon to be wives are Hinata Hyuga, Moegi, Anko Mitarashi, and Ayame Ichiraku." Lily frowned when her musume wasn't mentioned. She was sure he had a monstrous crush on her. Her frown deepened when he mentioned snake-whore. 'Why would he choose her out of all people to be his wife? Not even the last Uchiha looked her way after finding out her reputation.'

"I'm sorry Naruto but we can't allow you to choose Anko as she is not deemed loyal enough to our village." The other civilians along with the elders agreed with her. Naruto narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Why isn't someone like her considered loyal?"

"She has a strong connection to Orochimaru through her cursed seal and can be used against us. Then there is the fact that she loved Orochimaru enough to leave the village with him."

"So you're saying that if that mark was to go away then I will be able to have her without interferences from the council." The civilian side knowing Jiraiya didn't know how to remove it agreed. "Kaachan, can you fetch Anko for me?" Tsunade snapped her finger for an anbu to retrieve her returning 5 minutes later. Anko looked around with confusion written all over her face.

"Anko, I need you to stand still while I remove the cursed seal from your neck." Naruto's finger glowed as he placed it on her neck where the cursed seal was. The seal slowly turned into a black smoke before fading away leaving a bare spot where the seal once stood. The civilian council grew pissed at the fact that the snake-whore managed to gain the attention of someone important.

Anko kissed Naruto on the lip while slipping her tongue in. Tsunade watched with a smile on her face as images of a child with Naruto's looks and Anko's personality or vice versa ran around calling her obachan. If you watched closely, you could see her eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Anko left stating she was still in the process of moving still making the civilian council angrier than before. Naruto looked around at their faces.

"Well since I removed the mark, you all have to leave her alone now. Is there anything you would like to say council members?" Tsume thought about it for a while.

"Well the council did say the minimum was 4 wives so will it be possible that you will take more wives? I wanted to extend a marriage proposal to create an alliance between us."

"Well it depends on who that person you're trying to marry me off to. You don't have to tell me now but I would like to hear who you would send to marry me. From there I will decide whether or not I will take on another wife. Now if you don't mind, I have a team to strengthen." He faded away impressing the council members.

Naruto appeared where he found Hinata training with her sword. She stopped and turned to him making her eyes go wide in shock.

"So the rumors are true about you being alive, Naruto-kun. I missed you so much." She embraced him in a tender loving hug. Naruto returned the hug to her while adding a back rubbing motion.

"Hinata, the council told me I needed to marry and impregnate 4 women minimum and I was hoping you would be one of them."

"Of course I would like to be your wife Naruto-kun. But if you don't mind me asking, who did you chose for your others wives?" Her mind began to prepare for the worst case scenario. 'Don't get mad at your Naruto-kun if he chose the pink headed whore to be one of them.'

"I have you, Anko, Moegi, and Ayame. They'll most likely try to get me to marry more but I doubt I will choose them. It depends on how they treated me before the execution." Hinata thought about the girls he listed and found a lack of pink on it.

"Naruto-kun, you didn't mention Sakura on your list did you?" The aura around him turned dark making the lavender eyed girl worried. "Just forget that I mentioned her. I don't want you to get stressed out because of her. She was the cause of you death anyway so of course you don't like her." His aura changed back to calm when told to forget about it.

"Anyway hinata, the others already moved in with me to my mansion. If you want to, you could move in with me. The mansion is always available to you. I keyed you into the system so you could come in anytime you want. Only those who are keyed in will be allowed and if anyone else try to sneak in, they would die horrible as electricity pass through them. I'll see you around hina-chan." He pecked her on the lips before heading off. When he got there, he found that his new wives had chosen a room along with his soon to be father-in-law. Thoughts of having a large family made him smile. His thoughts were interrupted by the bell on the gates of his estate. He went outside to see his ex-team members standing outside. His eyes narrowed in annoyance as he wondered why they were there. He walked to the gate until he was close enough for them to hear him.

"What the hell do you want? I am no longer a part of your team so there should be no reason as to why you would be here."

"We came here to talk to you about you returning to our squad. We were told not too long ago that you quit our squad and went on your own. We didn't know you found another team already. We were going to give you time to blow some steam off but I never expect you to leave us so willingly. Come back to or team so we could be a family again. Team 7 is the only thing I have to a family." There was regret and sadness in his eyes. Regret for being the one to get his sensei's son killed and sadness for turning the once cheery boy into the cold hearted teen he was now.

"I'm not returning to your team Hatake so coming here was just a waste of your time. Why would I go to a squad with a pink haired banshee who scorns my existence and an Uchiha with a superior complex of that of a god?" Sakura's eyes turned teary at his description of her.

"I'm sorry for the things I've said especially about you playing dead to gain my affection. I just could wrap my mind of the thought of you being dead. I'm sorry for the way I treated you during the academy. I was told that you were a demon and to treat you that way and I was a fool to do that. My mom told me that you aren't a demon but the son of yondaime. Please forgive me Naruto-kun and could we possible go out sometime just like you wanted to?" Sakura hoped she could be in good graces with Naruto. Her mother had a long talk about how sakura should target both Sasuke and Naruto to ensure a good future for her. They would gain the support of both Uchiha and Senju clan members. The Haruno's always looked for ways to improve their clan's status. It was their dream to become as big as the Hyugas or Uchiha clans thus she supported her crush for sasuke in hopes to create sharingan wielders for their clan.

Naruto for his part was lost at words. Did she really think he would jump up and down for a chance to date her after she was the reason he was executed. This was the same girl that punched him in the head for a mere insult to sasuke. "I would like to decline on all of the above Haruno. Also for forgiveness, the answer is hell no." Sakura's face fell. She didn't know why but for some reason, it hurt for him to say that. She was use to him following her around as a lost puppy. At one point in time, she actually thought of using him as her temporary boyfriend until the day she could get sasuke's attention but that didn't seem to be the case anymore. Then to make matters worse, he did not forgive her meaning her hated her and that thought alone didn't feel well.

"Well could you please come to my family's house? My mother wants to apologize to you and whether or not you forgive her is totally up to you. Just give her the chance to at least try to make up to you somehow." He tried to think of how Lily would apologize but couldn't as he did not know her at all. All he knew was that she thought of him as a demon that needed to be executed for crimes he did not do. Should he even go to her and at least hear what she has to say? Maybe he should at least hear what she has to say. But then again, he wasn't offered a chance either.

"I do not wish to see you mother nor do I wish to be near her. If you guys are done wasting my time then I will take my leave." He took off only to be stopped by the last person he wanted to hear.

"Fight me dobe." Naruto ignored him and walked back into the mansion infuriating Sasuke even more. Kakashi took a glimpse at Naruto before leaving knowing he would not be able to get to him today. Naruto returned to the house only for a few minutes before his bell went off again. He went back thinking it was Sasuke again only to find an anbu.

"Naruto-sama, the Hokage wishes for you and team 7 to go on a mission. A client from wave country recommended to the leader of Snow country by the name of Koyuki Kazahana that your team or rather the original team 7 received the mission. The rest of the details are on the scroll." He gave Naruto the scroll and took off. Naruto summoned his team into his yard.

"Alright guys, we have a high ranked mission in snow country. A man by the name of Doto is trying to take over Snow country. We or rather I was assigned this mission but I thought you guys could use the experience on going on this mission. It is considered an A-ranked mission but we'll be able to handle this. You three will stay and watch over princess Koyuki while I handle the combat part. Let's go the fastest way to snow country but first dress for the cold whether we will encounter." They dashed off to prepare for their upcoming mission. Naruto went inside to tell Anko that he and his team would leave and should Team 7 come by, he would already be in snow country by now. After doing so, Naruto used his scythe and opened a portal to snow country.


	14. CH 14 Yukikage

**Snow country**

Doto and his 3 most trusted men all sat around and prepared for the konoha shinobi that was supposed to be heading over in 2 weeks should they fail to conquer snow country by then. Koyuki had put up a fight for her country and Doto knew she was losing hence the reason she sent for help. His members were Nadare, Fubuki, and Mizore.

Fubuki Kakuyoku was a woman with pink hair and green eyes. She wore a special armor suit that showed her side curves and plumped c-cup breast. Mizore Fuyukuma was a man with purple hair and onyx eyes. He wore a suit that made him look intimidating with the gauntlet looking gloves he wore. Nadare was a man with light blue hair almost pale and light blue eyes. Doto was a large man with brown hair and blue eyes. He too along with Nadare wore similar chakra suits.

"Nadare, what do you think of the konoha squad they will send? I did some research on the team who fought in wave since that's who she sent for and found something interesting. Their squad consists of an Uzumaki, an Uchiha, a Haruno, and Hatake Kakashi." Nadare thought about what Doto told him.

"Well I will be able to take on Hatake Kakashi and the genins will be no problem at all. Unless someone such as Fubuki or Mizore screws up and give them the upper hand somehow." Fubuki glared at him and Mizore ignored his insult towards him. She shot back at the arrogant man in front of her.

"How about you shut it asshole? Don't get all high and mighty now. Just a few days ago you were sucking up to me and showering me with praise just to get a feel of my vagina." Nadare grew red in anger and embarrassment.

"Fuck you whore; I bet you enjoyed riding my dick considering it's the only action you could get." Doto having heard enough silenced them.

"Shut up and focus on the task ahead. I'm making the final assault now so I could get my hands on whatever weapon this country might have so that snow country will rise as a shinobi village instead of staying weak. I have about 20 soldiers with me and that should be enough so let's go now." The four Nins gathered together before riding the train to the fortress where they would begin the final assault. Just as his group approached the castle, a black portal appeared and four individuals stepped out before the black portal went away. Doto saw the headband and nearly shit his pants. It wasn't the fact that it was Konoha Nins but the fact that not only did they step out of nowhere but the dark blonde haired one had an aura of death written all over him. The scythe looked menacing too. He signaled the others to leave until the boy of death turned to them and waved.

"How about you come out and I'll spare whoever done as I asked." The 20 solders ran for their lives not trained to fight ninjas. Naruto blurred in his position for a second before the sounds of running in the snow stopped. The four ninjas looked back to see all of them dead and lying on the floor.

"Well at least you four were smart enough to listen. I'm also guessing you're the ones causing problems for the princess. May I ask as to why you four would cause so many problems in this country?" Doto found his courage.

"I'm tired of this country being considered weak to every other village. I want snow country to rise as one of the greatest shinobi based villages and Koyuki won't be able to do that. Every ninja village takes advantage of our technology knowing we don't have the man power to do anything. I think there is a weapon that could help us located somewhere. If we were to arise as one of the greatest then we will need something to defend our country from others. I have no doubt that once news was to reach others about our intentions that one of them will invade us for our lands." Naruto saw where he was headed with this. He would overthrow a civilian in order to gain control over the village but why when there is are other ways. Naruto decided he would get both sides of the story before doing anything.

"Then how about you and your group follow me so we could settle this issue right now?" Doto motioned his group to follow him. Naruto led the group into the fortress making his way pass the tensed solders. Seeing Konoha Nins near their enemies made them feel a little safer seeing as their enemies made no moves against them in the presence of a konoha Nin. Naruto asked around until he found Koyuki in a room with Sandayo. They immediately became frightened by the presence of their enemies. Naruto reassure them.

"They won't do anything to you two. I am Naruto Uzumaki and I came here to help you get over your issues. I want to hear your side of the story but first, Doto why don't you tell Princess Koyuki you intentions and in turn you tell Doto what you want to do with snow country Koyuki-sama." Doto looked at her before telling her his intentions.

"I want to make snow country one of the strongest ninja based villages so I thought by overthrowing you would give me control over this land. I also want the secret treasure that your father hid away and gain access to a weapon that was rumored to be here." Naruto motioned Koyuki to go.

"I only want to keep this country out of war to keep its people alive. You propose we go to war with ninja villages to gain power when clearly we don't have the power to do so. Then what about the leader of your so called kage whom would represent us? Surely you aren't strong enough to do much about that. We need a leader who can strike fear in the hearts of others." Naruto saw where she was headed with this. This village did not have ninjas but rather samurais. The only natural protection they had was the snow. He couldn't help but feel sorry for them knowing their country would continue to be exploited for their technology until someone put their feet down. It was then he came up with an idea.

"Well what if I were to lead this village to become one of the greatest villages. I don't have much back in konoha so I'll simple retire." Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi gasped that he would leave konoha. Moegi grew teary eyed.

"But boss, what will happen with us and the others? Surely Hinata and the others will be upset about you leaving." Naruto sighed.

"Well you and the others could come over here seeing as your only genins. This would gain us a strong ally just like Suna and wave country. I'll still visit you while making the country strong. How does that sound my little Moegi-chan?" He kissed her on the lips tasting her salty tears.

"Fine but you got to keep your promise or I'll get you somehow." Naruto made a pinky promise before turning to Konohamaru.

"I want you to be the next Hokage Konohamaru and make me proud." Naruto wrote up a letter and sealed it with a few things before handing it to them before creating a portal to konoha. "Take that to Tsunade while I take care of things here. I'll send a portal back in an hour but when I do, just drop the scroll through." They stepped in the portal only to disappear from snow country. Naruto turned to get down to the issue.

**Konoha**

The three appeared outside the towers and made their way in to find Tsunade going through her usual paperwork. Konohamaru gave her the scroll and she unseals the contents. After reading the letter and receiving the headband, Tsunade exploded.

"HE DID WHAT"

The three stepped back away from the enraged hokage not wanting to feel her legendary strength. She looked up and calmed down before asking Moegi about her choice.

"I'm guessing you would like to move over to their slowly rising ranks too?" She nodded before Tsunade took out a few pieces of paper. "I have no doubt that Hinata and the others will want to do the same so I'll just start on it now. She wrote up a few pieces of paper and sealed them away. "I'll have to tell the council of his decision so stay here." They did as they were told and waited for her return. She came back 30 minutes later and sat down.

"They didn't take it well but seeing as Naruto retired, they couldn't do anything about it. As for Hinata, Ayame, and Teuchi they didn't seem to care seeing as Teuchi and Ayame were civilians, and Hinata was the Hyugas issue. Hiashi didn't seem to mind his daughter leaving to create an alliance seeing as he would gain more power down the line. The civilians cheered when I mentioned Anko and she didn't say much when the made insults in front of her. She told me she would love to take the offer as soon as possible. Would you like to go as well Udon?" He shook his head.

"No I would like to stay with Konohamaru so he won't feel alone. Besides, I know he will stay here to become Hokage someday so our alliance will only strengthen." A black portal opened up and Konohamaru dropped the rely back along with release papers for Anko, Teuchi, Ayame, and Moegi allowing the ninjas to leave and the civilians information to reach their new homes. The portal closed back up only to open back up 10 minutes later stating he would come back for them three days from now.


End file.
